


Savior

by waxbirds



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxbirds/pseuds/waxbirds
Summary: You decide to offer to do other people’s work and get in over your head and Michael decides to help you out.





	Savior

You had been really stupid to think you could have handled all this work by yourself, but you had wanted to impress them. You wanted to prove that they weren’t wrong to give you a full time position after your internship was done, but if right now was any indication, they had been. It was almost eight at night and you were barely halfway through it.

Sitting with your head in your hands at your desk, you could feel the nauseating feeling that you associated with panic setting in. You cursed yourself out under your breath in a futile attempt to guilt yourself into calming down because anger at yourself obviously was the right decision. It wasn’t long before you were crying, and not even quietly. It was more like a gross sobbing, all shaky shallow breaths and sniffling and it was completely uncontrollable. You sat there, crying like that for what seemed like an eternity, glad that you were alone.

“(Y/N)?”

You cursed again, sniffling loudly and wiping your eyes. Looking up from your hands, you saw Michael looking down at you with concern on his face, but he recoiled slightly when he caught sight of your face. You couldn’t blame him, you were never a pretty crier. Not that there was even such a thing.

“H-hi Mic-Michael,” you greeted shakily, sniffling again.

“Are you okay?” he asked, eyebrows knitting together. It was a formality, you knew, because there was no way he could think you were but you saw him asking that as a sort of an out if you didn’t want to talk about it.

“I’m in o-over my head,” you admitted. It had taken you a considerable amount of effort to steady your voice, but it had almost worked. You rubbed at your face again and were glad to see you had stopped crying somewhat. “I said I’d have all of this edited and ready to post tomorrow and there’s just no way.”

It had been a holiday weekend and quite a few people had decided to not come into the office and being the people pleaser that you were, you had offered to take over their projects for the day so they could spend time with family or other loved ones and not have to worry about work. But you had taken on too much, and you hadn’t noticed at the time but it was now painfully obvious you were in over your head.

Michael nodded knowingly, reached behind him to pull a chair to your desk and sat down. “Give me something to do,” he said shortly. You cocked your head to the side, giving him a wide-eyed look.

“What?”

“I said give me something to do. There’s a lot of work to be done and it’s not like I’m doing anything else,” Michael reasoned. “Now I’m serious. What do you need?” You turned back your computer, looking at the sticky notes that were bordering your monitor. You glanced over all of them, looking for the one with the least amount of work. You finally pulled one from the middle off and thrust it towards him. He looked at it, shook his head and reached over to your monitor. You were suddenly aware of just how close to you he was, with his chest almost shoved in your face, and just how good he smelled. He pulled off one with a lot of work and held it out to you.

“This one,” he said shortly. He looked around for a moment before reaching for the laptop on your desk. Placing it on his lap, he opened it and put the sticky note on the side, nodding.

“Why are you doing this?” you asked, giving him a look. It made no sense. He had nothing to gain by helping you not fail.

“Because I like you, (Y/N),” he said matter of factly, eyes fixed to the screen of the laptop. You were taken aback by the finality of his words, but you quickly shook it off. Surely, he just meant he liked having you around. He didn’t want to see you get fired. As much as he made himself out to be an asshole, Michael was really a nice guy, which was something you were incredibly grateful for right then.

The two of you worked diligently for a couple hours, not saying a word to one another with the exception of him asking for the files to edit. Every time he’d finish with a project, Michael would reach for another sticky note to pull off your monitor, and he would suddenly be very close to you again; not that you minded that much. The pressure of him momentarily pressed against your arm and the smell of a cologne you couldn’t quite make out was comforting to you, a reminder that you weren’t alone and you were so thankful for it and for him, you doubted you’d ever be able to put it into words.

You couldn’t help but glance over at him every once in a while, smiling to yourself. He had his faced all screwed up in concentration, focusing on what was supposed to be a new Let’s Play. He was closer than you usually saw him now, and you could make out the freckles on his face, and the lightly colored facial hair that was starting to grow on his chin and upper lip. You could see in which direction each of his curls went. You wanted nothing more than to reach out and gently tug on one to watch it bounce back. You had for quite a while but now was as bad a time as any to even attempt. There was work to be done and you needed to not distract him and not have him distract you anymore than he already had.

It was half past ten when you finally finished. Once you had exported the last video, you thrust your fist in the air in victory. Michael looked up from the laptop screen and snorted, shaking his head. You heard him mumble “what the fuck” under his breath, but in an amused tone of voice.

“I’m done!” you declared happily, spinning around in your chair a couple times. “I’m finally done.” Michael chuckled again, smiling slightly before going back to what he was doing.

“Good. Now go the fuck home,” he told you, “I’m almost done here too.” You looked at the laptop perched on his legs and saw two sticky notes on the side of the screen.

“You still have a whole other thing do to,” you stated, “Give me one.” You reached out to grab one of the sticky notes but Michael swatted your hand away, glaring at you.

“Did you not fucking understand me?” he snapped, “Go the fuck home, (Y/N). I’m serious. I can handle it. I’ve got more experience than you do it won’t take me nearly as long.” You recoiled back into your chair, frowning.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now go home,” he said shortly.

You didn’t need telling again. It took a mere two minutes for you to completely pack up and shut your computer down. Once you had your keys in your hand and your messenger bag slung over your shoulder, you looked to Michael, beaming down at him.

“I don’t know what I would have done without you,” you told him, “You’re literally my life savior. I don’t even know how to begin to thank you.” He looked up at you, smiling sheepishly and trying to shrug off your praise. Without thinking, you bent down to his level and kissed him, pushing your lips together like you had so wanted to for longer than you could recall. The comforting smell of his cologne invaded your nostrils in the most pleasing way it could and you could feel the scratchiness of his unshaven face against your skin and it was good. It was great.

You lingered there for a few seconds and pulled away somewhat reluctantly. Looking at him, it had hit you what you had just done and the two of you shared similar incredulous looks on your face. You quickly felt yourself turn pink and you stammered a bit, stepping away from him.

“I’ll…uh…I’ll see you tomorrow,” you said quickly, spun on your heel and almost ran out towards the parking lot to your car.

_____

The next morning when you came into the office, you were met with a few more people around the office kitchen than you were used to. You had come in to drop off your lunch in the refrigerator and found Geoff, Jack and Ryan all standing around with coffee cups in their hands. Geoff turned away from their conversation as you approached them, smiling at you over the rim of his mug.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Good work on picking up on all the slack from certain lazy assholes who decided not to come into work yesterday,” Geoff said, nudging Ryan in the arm at the term ‘lazy assholes’. “You were still working when I left and I have to admit, I didn’t think you could get it all done.”

“I didn’t,” you said shortly, opening the refrigerator and dropping your food in. “Michael…” you continued, closing the door just as he approached the four of you.

“…didn’t do much else than sit around and try to distract her,” Michael finished, giving you an eye-sided glance before reaching over for the coffee pot. “(Y/N) is real fucking dedicated, I’ll give her that. Though I vote we don’t give her that much ever again. I thought she was going to snap and set the whole fucking place on fire at one point.” The guys laughed and you joined in, giving Michael a questioning look. He just shook his head and looked away from you, intent on pouring his coffee.

“I can get behind that,” Geoff agreed, “I didn’t feel right watching you get saddled with so much work but you were convinced you could do it and now I can see you can.” He gave you a reassuring pat on the shoulder before promising not to let the workload pile up on you again. Ryan and Jack both offered their thanks for doing the stuff they should have been doing and giving them the time off before heading off to the Achievement Hunter office. Geoff stuck around for a couple more turns of small talk before following them out, leaving you and Michael alone.

“Why did you do that?” you questioned as soon as the two of you were alone, “Letting me take all the credit. I’m pretty sure you got more done than I did.” Michael shrugged, putting his cup down on the counter.

“What do I gain for helping you with that?” he pointed out. “You just proved that you deserve the full time position. That’s what you wanted anyway, wasn’t it? To prove you belonged here?” You frowned, cursing yourself for being quite so predictable.

“I…I don’t…I don’t know,” you stammered, unsure what even to say to that. Michael had helped you out because he knew that you wanted to prove you belonged here and because you had needed the help. It was rare for people to come to your aide like that, but even rarer for him to not ask anything from you in return.

“You don’t know how to thank me?” he guessed, smirking a little. You were suddenly aware of how close to you he was again. You could smell his cologne, and he was close enough that could make out the hair that he still hadn’t shaved off his face and dark circles under his eyes that were clearly from lack of sleep. You felt a pang of guilt as it was your fault he had probably been at the office until Midnight.

“I don’t,” you admitted meekly, frowning. He had to want something from you. You needed him to want something from you in return so you wouldn’t feel like you owed him something huge.

“Well, the kiss was a start,” he stated, smiling at you. Your heart leapt from its proper place in your chest, up your throat to settle somewhere near the bridge of your nose.

Had he just…?

Before you could finish your thought, his lips were on yours for the second time in less than twenty-four hours and you felt as taken off guard as he must have last night. You, however, recovered much faster than he had and absentmindedly put your arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to yours. You felt him smile against your lips, taking that as a cue that this was an okay thing to do and put his arms loosely around your waist, holding you where you were. Not that you were going anywhere anyway.

The two of you stood there, kissing for a couple minutes before you heard someone else enter the kitchen, midway through a sentence, but you couldn’t quite make out who it was. You pulled away from Michael’s lips to see Gavin walking out of the kitchen, arms raised in the air, declaring quite loudly that he hadn’t seen anything and Michael laughed, shaking his head.

“Well, fuck,” he chuckled, and you turned back to him to see him smiling. You smiled back at him, heart still somewhere in your face but you didn’t seem to mind the soaring feeling in your chest.

“By the way,” Michael added, ducking down slightly to rest his forehead against your own, his curls tickling your skin. “You’re welcome.” With that, he put his lips back on yours, pulling you closer to him. 


End file.
